


婚前预习12

by EleanoraTeaaa



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraTeaaa/pseuds/EleanoraTeaaa
Relationships: Love - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	婚前预习12

“我也爱你。”  
朴灿烈的回应认真又温柔，让边伯贤心里的委屈都熨贴了。  
小猫得了大猫的告白，又软乎乎地钻到自己怀里，朴灿烈宠溺地纵容着怀里的人将眼泪蹭到自己衣服上。  
“我的小猫怎么这么爱哭，嗯？”朴灿烈揉了揉拱在自己胸前毛茸茸的小脑袋。  
“才没有。”  
“可是刚刚明明有一只小猫可怜兮兮地掉着金豆子呢？跑哪去了？藏起来了？”  
怀里的人儿被朴灿烈逗得狠了，忿忿地咬了朴灿烈肩膀一口。朴灿烈还来不及反应，怀里的人变成小猫钻进了被子里，留下一身睡衣裤摊在朴灿烈身上。  
被窝里拱起一小团，任由朴灿烈怎么哄都不肯出来。朴灿烈怕小猫要闷坏了，只好伸手进被子里把猫抱出来。  
被大猫抱在胸前，小布偶用扭了扭毛茸茸的身子背对着朴灿烈。  
朴灿烈给小猫顺着毛，又亲了亲布偶的脑袋瓜，“我的小猫今晚是要用原形和我睡吗？”  
虽然朴灿烈自己也是只大猫，可是此刻把小布偶抱在怀里，福至心灵感受到人类吸猫的乐趣。嘴上这么说着，又忍不住把脸凑到小猫面前啾了一口。  
朴灿烈的话无疑又提醒了边伯贤他今晚的大业，扭过头看着也正满含笑意看着他的朴灿烈，两只爪爪捧着朴灿烈的脸，在马上要亲上去前“砰”一下又变回人形。  
“啾～”  
粉嫩的嘴唇在朴灿烈嘴巴上啄了一口。  
变回人形的小公子，如今正全身赤裸趴在朴灿烈身上，而朴灿烈的手正揽着皮肤细滑的腰肢。  
朴大猫意识到这一点时，脸不禁有些红。虽然二人之前也有过很是亲密的接触，但毕竟次数少。如今心尖上的宝贝细白嫩滑又香又软地在自己怀里，朴总不可避免地害羞了。  
“别，别着凉了。”朴总吞吞吐吐，泛红的精灵耳泄露了他的紧张，他把被子往上拉盖住小公子线条姣好的背。  
朴灿烈的话提醒了小公子，才发现自己原形赌气一时爽，现在光着身子坐在男人怀里实在是羞死猫了。  
见小公子扭了扭腰又想逃，朴灿烈这回收紧了手臂把人禁锢在怀里。但边伯贤实在是不老实，在怀里乱扭的小猫让朴灿烈小腹升起一团邪火。  
“别动，不乖就要吃小猫了。”朴灿烈故意虎着脸，动作却是亲昵地蹭了蹭边伯贤的鼻尖。  
边伯贤抱着朴灿烈的脖子坐在大猫怀里，安静下来便感觉到屁屁下坐着的那一坨蠢蠢欲动着。  
边伯贤抬起头轻轻咬着朴灿烈的嘴唇舔了舔，小声问，“如果我乖乖地你还会吃吗？”  
朴灿烈坐直身体，让小猫在自己腿上坐好，执着那双比自己小上一圈的手放在自己睡袍的带子上。  
“交给宝贝来决定。”  
朴灿烈的手心很热，边伯贤手背感触到的温度像是一团熊熊燃烧的烈火一路烧进心里。  
虽然白净的小脸已经羞得粉红，但小公子还是鼓起勇气，抓住那根系得不算紧的绸质衣带一扯。  
今晚朴灿烈穿了一件黑色的绸质睡袍，衣带落下，衣襟松散开来露出蜜色的胸膛，昏暗的灯光下勾得人心猿意马。  
小猫本就做好今晚要“吃掉”大猫的打算，朴灿烈把主动权交到自己手上，索性就一不做二不休。  
修长的手指拨开交叠的衣襟，双手环住朴灿烈的腰。  
怀里的小公子真是既爱撒娇又黏人。让朴灿烈无奈又宠溺地点了点边伯贤的鼻尖，却不料被小猫抬起头咬住指尖。  
本是单纯的小猫崽，但此时此刻含着男人指尖的模样却是有着别样的风情。  
边伯贤很快松开朴灿烈的手指，凑上前在朴灿烈耳边轻轻说，“那我要开始啦。”  
细细的呼吸像化成丝钻入朴灿烈的耳朵，让他全身酥软，覆在边伯贤背上的手不自觉地慢慢摩挲着滑腻的肌肤。  
小公子蹭了蹭朴灿烈的侧脸，低下头吻住朴灿烈的喉结。  
那处正正好是朴灿烈的敏感地带，此时被小猫软软地含住，还能感觉到柔软的舌尖不经意地舔了舔，那双拥着细腰的手快要忍不住将人擒住然后压到身下。但朴灿烈还期待着主动的小猫还有什么花样儿，便生生忍下夺回主动权的欲望。只是身下的性器无法压抑，高高撑起了小帐篷顶在了小公子的两瓣软肉上。  
玩够了喉结，边伯贤细碎的吻一路向下走去，流连在朴灿烈胸前。他忽然抬起头朝朴灿烈狡黠一笑，男人还未来得及品出意味，胸前就被小猫一口含住。  
朴灿烈倒吸了口气，忍不住发出一声闷哼。  
边伯贤见朴灿烈如此反应便得了趣，小舌头一下下舔着那豆子。  
“淘气。”朴灿烈屈起一条腿，一只手伸进小公子发间。  
胸前被小猫舔得湿漉漉的很是淫靡，朴灿烈捧住边伯贤的脸和他交换了个深吻，贴着唇问，“小东西，那里学的。”说着，另一只不知何时已经覆在小公子一瓣软肉的手有了点力，把人往下身欲望按了按。  
小公子哼唧了一声，“还有呢……”说完一把将男人按回去，继续他的“学习成果”展示。  
来到朴灿烈的小腹，被边伯贤半褪的睡袍堆积在这。小公子扒拉了两下没扯掉，不耐烦地哼哼，“快点脱掉。”  
朴灿烈被边伯贤满是不耐的语气逗得哭笑不得，只好纵着他起身将身上已经不起作用的睡袍脱掉。  
如了愿，小公子才满意。只是眼神继续往下飘，没了衣服的阻挡便清楚地看到男人精壮的腹肌和线条流畅的人鱼线，再往下，便是朴灿烈黑色内裤的边缘。  
此时，朴灿烈一副看好戏的样子靠在床靠上，大剌剌地半躺着看他的小猫接下来要怎么办。  
可还没得意多久，小公子接下来的举动差些让朴灿烈失了控制直接把小猫吃了。  
只见边伯贤皱着眉想了想，慢慢低下头吻上朴灿烈的内裤边缘。本以为就此打住，但小猫却很是大胆地一路往下，最后在那被黑色布料包裹着的胀大的性器上亲了亲，末了像是还不够，伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了舔。  
朴灿烈全身紧绷，性器在小公子的刺激下越发肿胀。而此时边伯贤和朴灿烈一样，完全涨红了脸，身上的温度直线飙升。  
“伯贤……”  
边伯贤本还犹豫着要不要学着网上教的把朴灿烈的内裤咬下来，却被大猫双手抱住腰提着重新坐到朴灿烈身上。  
“唔……”还未来得及惊呼出声，红润的唇就被朴灿烈狠狠地吻住。  
像失了控制的老虎，朴灿烈的吻不再是充满了温柔，而是充满了攻击性，舌头长驱直入勾住边伯贤的。  
像是狂风骤雨一般，朴灿烈的吻势像是要把边伯贤吃进肚子里。  
房间里响起接吻的淫靡的水声，让人脸红耳热。  
边伯贤坐在朴灿烈身上，全身因为朴灿烈的吻变得酥软无力，修长的双腿若有若无地夹着朴灿烈的腰身。  
此时没了衣服的阻隔，边伯贤的性器直接和朴灿烈肌肤相触，在两人接吻时不断在朴灿烈小腹上摩擦着。  
“灿烈……灿烈……”喘着气，边伯贤哼哼唧唧地唤着朴灿烈。动作间，他抓住朴灿烈的手胡乱地按到自己的性器上。  
朴灿烈顺着他的意握住边伯贤翘起硬得难受的性器，坏心地用拇指稍稍用力地碾过龟头。  
“啊……”快感太过突然让小公子忍不住小声尖叫。  
边伯贤报复性地躲开朴灿烈追上来的吻，低头咬住朴灿烈的喉结，用力的吮吸。  
同样被抓住敏感点的朴灿烈握住边伯贤阴茎的手又用了几分力，上下撸动的速度加快，而下身也下意识地抬起，模仿着性交的动作和小公子的臀部摩挲着。  
边伯贤感受到朴灿烈的动作，浑身像是被抽干了力气不听使唤。他趴在朴灿烈身上大口大口地喘着气，全身的神经感知似乎都聚集到了下身。  
“灿烈，别……别……我不行了……”快感太过剧烈，边伯贤扭着腰想要从朴灿烈手下逃开，却被男人另一只手臂牢牢禁锢着。  
“灿烈……停，停下……啊……”  
快感到达顶峰，一股股白浊从微张的小口喷出，星星点点落在朴灿烈的小腹上。  
边伯贤全身卸了力，趴在朴灿烈身上红润的小嘴不断喘着气。  
“舒服了吗？”朴灿烈安抚地给小猫顺着背，将被压着的手抽出来，指尖上挂着乳白液体。  
“不少呢。”故意将手指放到小猫面前，朴灿烈还翻了翻手掌。  
小公子一把拍掉大猫的手，想咬朴灿烈肚子，结果硬邦邦地咬不着。  
朴灿烈笑了几声，躺在大猫身上的边伯贤能听见男人低沉醇厚的声音从胸腔发出。  
大猫的挑衅让小公子不忿，他伸手往下探，隔着内裤捏了捏朴灿烈让鼓胀着的性器，手指尖还用力蹭了蹭，“你也湿了。”  
给小猫泻了火，但朴灿烈自己却还憋着。被边伯贤这般挑逗，原本稍稍压制住的欲火再次烧起。  
他翻身将边伯贤压在身下，性器用力顶了顶边伯贤软下的东西，“宝贝你是舒服了，我的火还没泻呢。”  
朴灿烈这么一动作，隔着被体液浸湿不少的内裤，边伯贤清晰感觉得到大猫胯下的物什比方才自己又亲又舔时还要大。  
知道自己刚刚挑火过头了，边伯贤侧过脸避开朴灿烈的目光。  
谁知大猫这次没再纵着边伯贤撩完就跑，一只手抚住边伯贤的脸让他看着自己，“管不管，嗯？”说着，又压下身体用那性器顶了顶边伯贤的小球。  
“我也没说不管啊……”被朴灿烈注视着，两人紧贴的下身又是这般不知羞耻地动作，边伯贤瘪瘪嘴小声说。  
“那宝贝继续吧。”将嘴唇贴到小公子耳边，朴灿烈故意用气声道。  
同样是把主动权交给小猫崽，但是这次显然不同的是边伯贤觉得自己被吃得死死的，勾人的换成了朴灿烈。  
双手扶着小公子的腰，朴灿烈手臂一用力，重新让小公子坐在自己身上。只是这一回，朴灿烈躺在床上，小公子双腿大开坐在朴灿烈的下腹。目光向下望，边伯贤还能看见自己方才留在人家腹肌上的体液。  
羞得不行，边伯贤伸手想要拿被丢在一旁的浴袍把那不明液体擦掉，却被朴灿烈一手挡住。  
“别擦，留着。”  
小猫都快要哭了，眼前这人怎么这么坏心。  
看小猫红着眼委委屈屈的，朴灿烈可耻地又硬了几分。  
“我不知道要怎么做……”  
“宝贝你就照着刚才的继续。”  
朴灿烈一只手放在边伯贤的后腰，有一下没一下地捏着。  
小公子不敢再把目光放在沾满自己液体的朴灿烈的小腹上，再往下便是重要部位了。刚才自己撞着胆子亲了一口仿佛用尽了这辈子的勇气，如今看着那高高撑起的帐篷还有顶上的湿润，小猫知觉羞耻度爆表。  
“那，那我帮你脱，脱下来算了。”说完，小公子小心翼翼地看了朴灿烈一眼，却见男人不置可否地挑了挑眉。  
太让人生气了。  
心里憋屈，边伯贤双手抓着内裤边边，用力脱下。而尴尬地是布料没有想小公子想象的那样被迅速扒下，而是被那快要撑破布料的性器勾住了。  
“呜……”又羞又气，小公子扁扁嘴掉了两颗金豆豆。  
若放在平时朴灿烈肯定舍不得立刻把人抱怀里安慰，可现在他深知小公子这眼泪可不是委屈。看这心爱的宝贝红着小脸泪眼朦朦地给自己脱衣物，朴灿烈只想找部手机把这般模样的小猫拍下来。  
一次不成，边伯贤吸了吸鼻子又脱了一次。这次终于顺利将这羞猫的内裤扒拉下来了，可那粗长的性器失了禁锢，张牙舞爪地直直和小公子面对面。  
虽然之前就有过亲密接触，可这是第一次小猫和这大东西如此直接地近距离地面对面。  
小猫都要被吓愣了，这东西，要怎么放进去。  
小公子失神的模样让本就硬得发疼的阴茎流出几滴前液，朴灿烈难耐地抓着小公子细嫩的手覆上去。  
“帮我弄弄。”声音哑得厉害，手上却带着边伯贤慢慢动作起来。  
手上的动作让边伯贤被逼直视着朴灿烈的性器，他敢说那天在边宅的浴室里胡闹时，手里摸到的尺寸比这回还差了些。  
边伯贤深知自己这回是真的惹到火了。  
眼前这东西硬得发烫，上头的青筋龙蟠虬结，隐约间还在亢奋地跳动着。  
“唔……”正想着，只觉身后明显的异物感。不知何时，朴灿烈覆在自己后腰上的手挪到臀部，一根手指浅浅地插入了后穴。  
而他还明显感觉到，那根手指上冰凉滑腻，像是沾上了什么。  
“朴灿烈……啊……”正要开口问，那根存在感极高的手指又插入了一些，让边伯贤瞬间软了腰。  
“别怕，润滑液。”朴灿烈松开抓住边伯贤的手让他趴到自己身上，他把人搂住给怀里被吓到的小猫顺着背。  
“你什么时候拿的……”小猫被吓到了，好看的眼睛又开始掉泪珠子。朴灿烈没想到进行到这竟让是润滑液把小公子惊到，有些想笑但是又心疼。  
“宝宝别怕，”朴灿烈亲了亲小公子的眼睛，“之前就有放在床头柜。”  
“呜……你早就预谋好了……”  
“没有，估计是之前家里人来布置的时候放的。我方才想找润滑的东西，恰巧摸到了。不哭了乖乖。”  
其实也没什么，只是这冰凉伴随着异物感过于突然，小猫受了点惊，如今被大猫抱着哄了两句便也没事了。  
小猫回过神了，身体刚动了动，却发现不知何时后穴里头已经塞下朴灿烈两根手指。  
这感觉太羞耻了，边伯贤打了朴灿烈胸膛一下，只是这力度就跟猫崽子用软软的肉垫拍打似的。  
“疼吗？”这个时候朴灿烈不再逗小公子，每个动作都小心翼翼的，就怕把这心尖尖的宝贝弄疼了。  
边伯贤枕着朴灿烈胸前，摇摇头。虽然有东西侵入的感觉不太舒服，但可能朴灿烈润滑到位，倒是没有太疼的感觉。  
“宝贝疼就告诉我，知道吗？”  
小猫乖乖听话地点头。  
为了转移小公子的注意力，朴灿烈握上边伯贤软下的性器，动作轻柔地动作。性器慢慢产生的快感虽不至于将小公子吞噬，却也引得怀里的人开始哼哼唧唧地呻吟。  
第三个手指插入时边伯贤似乎也逐渐适应了，后穴随着朴灿烈的动作有节奏的收缩，再加上朴灿烈不时轻轻按摩穴口，竟也生出些诡异的快感。  
边伯贤不好意思告诉朴灿烈，只能就着朴灿烈按摩穴口的动作偷偷地抬抬小屁股。  
只是这些小动作一直关注着边伯贤感觉的朴灿烈看在眼里，瞧着小猫似乎逐渐适应，在小穴里头缓慢抽插的手指慢慢寻向一个大概的地方，轻轻一按。  
“嗯啊……”怀里的人抖了抖，甜腻的呻吟从小公子嘴里溢出，几乎同一时间，朴灿烈的手指从后穴抽了出来。  
“舒服吗？”  
方才那一瞬间，全身像是过电一样，这种感觉远比前面高潮来得还要刺激，边伯贤不自觉抓住了朴灿烈的肩。  
“刚刚那是……”  
“嗯。”  
他抬头看着朴灿烈，朴灿烈亲了亲他的额头。  
“我进去了，好吗？”  
抓着朴灿烈肩膀的手又些收紧，大猫又亲了亲小公子的鼻尖，嘴角。  
“你慢点……”  
朴灿烈微微坐起身，调整了小公子的姿势让他枕在自己肩膀上。他扶着抹上大量润滑液的性器抵在温热的穴口，怀里的小猫有点紧张，但是仍乖乖地被小脸枕在自己颈窝。  
边伯贤只觉得抵住穴口的性器比自己想象中似乎还要大上一些，正试探地触碰着穴口的皱褶。  
“我不疼的。”他知道朴灿烈顾着自己的会怕疼，但是他也能感受到男人忍得难受，鬓角都有细密的汗珠。  
硕大的龟头不再在穴口徘徊，开始一点一点地插入温暖的小穴。  
性器显然比朴灿烈三根手指还要大上一些，疼痛的感觉随着性器的进入越来越明显。小猫眼睛里噙着泪，但是他忍住没有发出声音，他知道此时朴灿烈也很是难受。  
小公子的小穴太过紧致，龟头进了一半也卡得很是难受。朴灿烈大可长痛不如短痛用力直接穿进去，但是肯定会让小公子吃苦。  
他用沾了润滑液的手指轻柔地按摩着被绷紧的穴口。许是更多的润滑液让动作变得更顺利，在小猫不用吃什么大苦头的情况下性器最大的部分完全进入小穴。  
两人都松了口气，朴灿烈怜惜地吻住边伯贤的唇。  
幸亏朴灿烈抹了足够多的润滑液，后面的进入很是顺利快速。当性器完全被小穴吞入后，小公子要稍稍坐起身。  
“什么感觉？”朴灿烈捏了捏小公子的屁股蛋。  
“很胀，穴口还有点不舒服。”  
朴灿烈就怕小猫有哪疼，听他这么说也就放心了不少，但他还是迟迟不敢动作。  
边伯贤努力适应着，却忽然发现朴灿烈的额头渗出不少汗。  
“灿烈难受吗？”  
朴灿烈笑了笑抱住小公子，喘了口气咬着边伯贤的耳垂道，“你太紧了。”  
边伯贤瞬间全身都泛了红，这人还埋在自己身体里说着这种话太让猫害羞了。  
但害羞是一回事儿，边伯贤还是把话放在了心上，努力放松自己的身体和后穴，还主动地捧着朴灿烈的脸接吻。  
两人的吻缠绵而温柔，小猫含住朴灿烈的舌头轻舔着，像是在安抚躁动的猛兽。但是很快主动权就被朴灿烈夺了过去，边伯贤微张着嘴任由朴灿烈搜刮索取，溢出的津液从嘴角流出。  
事实证明即使是侵略性不强的接吻也还是能轻易勾起人的情欲，埋在温暖的小穴里原本稍稍冷静了些的阴茎有开始慢慢长大。这回紧贴着小猫温热的肠肉感觉得分外明显。  
放松下来的小穴助涨了性器的欲望，朴灿烈双手捏着两瓣蜜桃，下身跟着手上的动作开始缓慢地抽插。  
“嗯啊……”细碎的呻吟也开始从边伯贤的唇间溢出，流转在和朴灿烈的亲吻间成为了淫靡的催情曲。  
“灿烈……嗯……”粗长的性器在嫩穴里深深浅浅地抽插，异物感逐渐转变成酥麻感。  
房间里萦绕的亲吻声还有性器抽插间液体发出的“咕叽”声，偶尔还能听见甜腻的呻吟和低喘声相互纠缠。  
随着两人逐渐适应，朴灿烈开始不满于缓慢的节奏，边伯贤也从舒适的酥麻感逐渐变得又些欲求不满。  
朴灿烈抱着边伯贤翻身把人压在床上，将两条修长的腿盘在自己腰上。  
他俯下身捧住小脸吻了上去，下身的动作随之快速起来。  
粗长的性器每一下都狠狠撞入小穴最深处，偶尔转换角度撞向那处让小猫欲罢不能的地方。  
“嗯……嗯啊……灿烈……太深了……”每一下都埋入最深处让边伯贤生出一种要被撞穿的错觉，这种错觉让他既害怕有期待。  
“那换个角度？”朴灿烈亲了亲抚在自己脸上的手，一只手臂撑在边伯贤的背部让他微微侧躺着，而自己就从侧面进入。  
这样的姿势正如朴灿烈所说换了个角度，但每一下都撞在了让边伯贤疯狂的那一点。  
“啊……嗯啊……朴灿烈……不行……”  
“怎么不行了？嗯？”朴灿烈喘着气问。  
“太……太厉害了……太……”边伯贤被撞出一波又一波快感，失神得都不知道自己在说些什么。  
“太什么？”  
“不行……啊……灿烈……”  
这种快感太可怕了，边伯贤脑子里一片空白，耳边听到朴灿烈的话，却说不出一个字去回答。  
“是太舒服吗？”  
“是……嗯啊……不，不是……”  
“不舒服？”  
“舒……服……停下……”  
“舒服为什么要停下？”  
“停……嗯……不知道……呜呜……”  
小公子怎么都说不清楚，后穴里硕大的龟头反复一次次地碾过那个地方，让他舒服得全身发抖。但是那种一波波铺天盖地的海浪似的快感太恐怖，让他像是飘在海上抓不住那根近在咫尺的浮木。  
朴灿烈听到小猫哭了，终于停下动作让小公子重新躺好。  
手指替小公子抹掉眼泪，一个个吻落在边伯贤的额头和眼角。  
感受到安抚，边伯贤吸着鼻子喘着气，泪眼朦胧地看着朴灿烈。  
委屈巴巴的眼神让朴灿烈看得又心疼又想笑，谁能想到他的小猫做起爱来还是个小哭包呢。  
“你怎么还不射……呜呜……网，网上的人说……老虎不是只有十秒吗……呜呜……”  
朴灿烈被气笑了，“你又在哪儿看的乱七八糟的东西。”  
“呜呜……”  
“这哪只十秒，嗯？”  
“呜呜……骗人……”  
“谁骗人了小傻瓜？”  
“呜呜……不知道……”  
行吧。小公子已经不知道自己在说什么了。  
朴灿烈把人抱起来，性器还埋在小穴里，走下床。  
“去哪……”吸溜着鼻子，边伯贤打着哭嗝把下巴搭在朴灿烈肩上。  
“吃小猫。”  
“不是吃着吗……呜……”  
“吃着呢。”  
朴灿烈来到书架墙前，按下暗门的开关。  
“去哪……”  
“换个地方吃小猫。”  
“不要在这……”边伯贤捶着朴灿烈的后背，看着朴灿烈把他抱紧收藏室心里直叫不好。  
“这里宽。”  
作为猛兽，虽然和小公子做爱是用人形，但即使是king size的大床也难以满足朴灿烈，总让他有种施展不开的感觉。  
收藏室里为了让小猫舒服铺了又宽敞又厚实的毛绒垫，既不会让小猫着凉又不会硌着。  
“你在这做我以后怎么在这呆！”边伯贤很拒绝在这里做，他紧紧抱着朴灿烈不让他把自己放在羊毛垫上。  
“就这里的地毯宽敞，不然就要到大厅了。”朴灿烈说得一本正经，脑子还不太清醒的边伯贤听到这更加拒绝，让他在大厅的垫在上做这事让他以后还怎么邀请客人来家里。殊不知思维早就被朴灿烈带偏，边伯贤无声地接受了在收藏室和朴灿烈胡来的决定。  
将小公子放在柔软的杏色垫子上，柔和的灯光打在他白皙的皮肤上衬得尤其好看，胸前那两点粉红更是惹眼。  
方才自己怎么就没有发现这幅美景。  
躺在毯子上的边伯贤眼睁睁看着直愣愣翘着的巨大性器又涨了几分，还不知道大猫脑子里想了些什么。  
明天他一定要举报那个说老虎只有十秒的网友，什么垃圾发言，太不负责任了。  
朴灿烈俯身亲了亲小公子，又起身去把灯关掉只留了盏落地灯，他担心小公子躺着会刺眼。  
边伯贤看着大猫晃着胯间那巨物从容地关灯开灯，掩面把头扭到一边，照这架势朴灿烈是不是要做一晚上。毕竟这大老虎到现在都没发泄出来。  
“会把毯子弄脏的。”边伯贤还在垂死挣扎。  
“没事，让人来洗。”  
知道朴灿烈决心要在这，边伯贤放弃了。  
果然，自己才刚躺下没多久，他便觉得方才进入的润滑液似乎要一点点漫出来。这种感觉太羞耻了，他翻了个身抱住刚准备抱他的朴灿烈。  
“流出来了。”  
“什么流出来了？”  
“润滑液。”  
“没事。”朴灿烈抱着边伯贤，扶着性器又插进小穴里。  
似乎抓到了小公子的弱点，这回又是从侧面进入，性器插入瞬间便顶上了那处。  
“啊……你别顶那……嗯啊……”  
朴灿烈亲了亲小公子的耳朵，轻声说，“顶那里你会咬我。”  
这男人平日里老派正经人模狗样，怎么做起来就满口都是黄腔。  
只是还没来得及多想，边伯贤就被顶得失了神，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊呻吟着。  
朴灿烈瞧他不留意，低下头，张嘴含住那颗肖想已久的红果。  
“嗯……”胸前被朴灿烈含住，边伯贤被刺激得挺起了腰，“别……”  
“这么喜欢吗？”朴灿烈捏了捏边伯贤被刺激得翘起的性器。  
“不……啊……朴灿烈……”  
朴灿烈含着那颗红果舔了舔又放开，低头去尝另外一颗。  
这头吃得开心，下面的动作也没有忘。龟头像是发了狠一般用力撞向小公子的敏感点，那汹涌的快感，让边伯贤的性器硬得发疼。  
纤细的腰在地毯上摆动着，胸前的红果被朴灿烈轻轻啃咬着，小穴被硬得充血的阴茎用力冲撞着。分不清哪一处的快感让他达到高潮，被朴灿烈握着的性器抖了抖再一次喷出精华。  
朴灿烈将手上的乳白抹到被抽插得泛红的小穴上，让边伯贤重新躺好，将他的腿盘到腰间，进行最原始的抽插。  
“啊……嗯啊……朴灿烈嗯啊……太快了……”  
“再忍忍宝贝……”  
边伯贤被撞得一直向后，此时此刻他庆幸朴灿烈把他抱到这里。  
“朴灿烈……嗯啊……朴灿烈……”抱着男人的手因为疯狂的撞击和快感让他用力在男人划出一道道痕。  
许是朴灿烈快要到高潮了，阴茎忽然又开始胀大，边伯贤的后穴再次绷紧，紧紧咬住那疯狂抽插的性器。  
“快点……朴灿烈……嗯啊……”快感催使边伯贤双腿用力盘住朴灿烈的腰。  
朴灿烈将脸埋在边伯贤颈窝，此时同样全身绷紧的他在边伯贤的锁骨上吮吸出一片片红印。  
“朴灿烈……嗯啊！”  
那胀得坚硬硕大的龟头重重撞到边伯贤的敏感点，随机一股股精液用力射出。  
边伯贤被射得耻骨一阵阵收缩夹紧朴灿烈的腰，肉穴里清晰感觉到精液喷射在敏感点上再顺着肠肉缓缓流进小穴深处。  
“灿烈……灿烈……”边伯贤似乎也达到了高潮，后穴发热涌出清液，性器也滴下几滴色浅的精液。  
结束射精，朴灿烈没有把性器抽出来，半硬着的巨物仍恋恋不舍地逗留在热度很高的小穴里。只是朴灿烈全身放松下来，将小公子拥进怀里，温柔地亲吻着。  
“宝贝……我的宝贝……”  
像是回应着边伯贤，朴灿烈疼惜地唤了几声，又吻上小公子湿润的唇。  
这个吻像是狂风暴雨后的柔风，轻轻抚平了两人的心。  
“喜欢吗？”朴灿烈大手抚了抚边伯贤的脸。  
“嗯。”边伯贤害羞，想避开朴灿烈的眼神，却被男人捏了捏鼻子。  
一吻轻轻落在边伯贤眉间，“我爱你。”


End file.
